More Than Friends
by Cena'sNo.1Lover
Summary: This Is A Love Story About WWE's Poster Boy And Wwe's Poster Girl For The divas Division, And Instead of having to repeat this.I am just going To say it here. I do not own any of the characters in this stories . As there for they are all real people, real current or past wwe Superstars and divas.Even though most of the events are fictional or just haven't occured yet. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Love Is In the Air**

John Cena And Kelly Kelly have been best friends for 5 years. They Had Met when kelly had debuted on raw. She was fresh off of ecw and didn't really know anyone. Kelly have always wanted to be more than friends but never knew how to tell John how she felt about him. Kelly was very devastated when John told her he was engaged to his highschool sweet Elizabeth Herbeadeau. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

**{**_**Kelly's Flashback**_**}**

"Hey Kelly, What Are You Up Too?" John said with a smile on his face.

"Oh Nothing, John. Look I Gotta Tell You Something." She said

"I popped the question, I asked Liz to marry me and she said yes" he blurted out

" Congrads John" Kelly said with heartbroken look on her face

"Now what was it that you wanted to tell me.'

"Nothing" Kelly said as she tried to keep the tear from her eyes.

Kelly ran into the divas locker room and closed the door behind her. Eve And Maryse were the only two in the locker room. They turned around to see their friend crying hysterically as they went to her aid.

"Kellz , What is wrong?' Eve said with a concerned look on her face.

" It's-Its - It's John, He's engaged to Liz. He told me right when I was going to tell him how I felt about him"

" What? Kelly I'm So Sorry." Maryse said while hugging Kelly trying to comfort Kelly

**{End Of Flashback}**

It had been 2 years since Kelly had spoken to John after getting a leg injury in the ring while trying to do a high risk move from the top rope. He frequently called but she didnt answer because she wanted to forget about him and forget about her feelings about him.

***Kelly's Point of View***

_And i hate how much i love you boy. That's how much I love you_

_That's how much I need you_

_And I can't stand ya_

_Most everything you do make me wanna smile_

_Can I not like it for a while?_

"What do you want" I said answering the phone with an attitude.

"Whoa, Whoa. Why all the frustration?" John said cheerfully.

"Look John I don't have time for this. What did you call for?"

"I can't call and have a conversation with my best friend, what has this world come too?" John said.

"Whatever" I said

"What's wrong Kellz?" John asked concerned

"Nothing"

"Im Coming Over." John said

_Click_

"No, don't ... Hello hello".

**{****John's Point Of View}**

"Something is up with Kelly. She doesnt' usually act like that" while pulling up infront of Kelly's House.

I kept wondering why Kelly would be upset while ring the door bell.

"Hey" Kelly said

"Hey" I said while staring at kelly's tatoo that said JC written in script surrounded by a heart on her back that was revealed by her belly top.

"So why are you acting weird ? Did I do something to upset you to cause you not to answer any of my phone calls for the pass two years.

Kelly:...


	2. Chapter 2

"Look John , I know your married but I have to get this off my chest" Kelly said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Okay, just tell me" I said very concerned about what she was going to say.

"I fell for you the first day I met you but I didnt know how to tell you. I finally built up the courage to tell you how I felt about you until you told me that were engaged to Liz. I haven't answered any of your phone calls for the past 2 years except for sending you birthday text messages. I wanted to distance myself from you so that I could try and forget the feelings that I had for you which only grew stronger. My hair started falling out and I started getting weaker and weaker" Kelly said before showing me the parts of her head that was missing hair.

"Kelly, I never knew you felt this way. Im sorry for not letting you get your point across that day and being the reason why you were depressed but you weren't answering my phone calls so I never got to tell you what happened between me and Liz... A week after the wedding , I went to Chicago for the taping of raw and took an early flight back to surprise Liz and when I got home I caught her in bed with my brother and the fact of the matter was it didn't hurt one bit because that's when I realized that I wasn't in love with Liz... I was in love with you. I just packed and left then made my way back to L.a. I sent her the divorce papers and had my lawyers talk to her lawyers about the divorce. There is really no need for lawyers because I made her sign a prenup."

"I'm so sorry. John, I love you" she said burying her head in my chest.

"I Love You Too Kelly. More than anything In this world" I said while Kissing her forehead.

**{Kelly's Point Of View}**

"Come here" I said grabbing his hand taking him to my bed room.

"Baby let me make love to you" he said with a passionate look on his face as he removed his chicago bulls snap back and his white beater.

"Yes" I said shaking my head.

As he got on top of me I felt like the world was finally on my side. He slowly removed my all my clothes as he made went in. I clenched my nails in his well built back. He Kissed my face as he started kissing my nipples and face. He just pounced and repeated that action for about 28 times. But who's counting.

"Man, isnt he good in bed" I thought as I yelled in pleasure.

He quickly removed himself from inside of me as he used his mouth and went to work on my clit as he licked up everything but quickly returned to the same position placing my legs on his shoulder as he spilled his manhood into me.

"OOOOOH " We both yelled as he rolled over on his back.


	3. Chapter 3

**{Kelly's Point Of View}**

After a great night with John. I got out of bed and made my way to my closet to pick out what I was going to wear.

"Baby,Come back to bed" I heared him say.

"I can't, I have to go pick up my ring attire just in case Power of the People vote for me to face Brie Bella for the Divas Championship." I said walking to the bathroom.

"Do you want to come with?" I yelled.

"Umhhm... Sure. Why Not?" He got up took out a red t shirt, Hollister jeans and a pair of jordans. Then, walked into the bathroom in which I was removing my clothes.

"Heyyyyy" I yelled trying to cover myself with my pajamas.

"What?" He said with his mouth full of toothpaste.

"I'm naked" I said giving him the I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass-look.

"Like I never seen you naked before"John said sarcastically.

"True. I guess" while dropping my clothes on the floor.

Then,hopped in the bath tub while turning the water to the hottest it could've gone. About 5 minutes I felt the presence of no one else other than John himself as he got into the shower with me. Then,suddenly I felt him kissing my neck while caressing my body.

"John"I said dragging out his name.

"We can't do this right now. Im going to be late." while trying to fight the warm touch of his hand that just melts me like butter everytime we touch.

"Okay, fine" he said with the sound of the defeat in his voice as I got out of the shower leaving him alone in the tub while going to the sink to brush my teeth.

**{John's Point of View}**

As I got of the shower and headed back to the room. The only thing that crossed my mind was Kelly, and the future that I envisioned me and Kelly having together.

"Wow" John I thought to myself. "I'm whipped"

I open the door and there she was in a red "Never Give Up, Cenation" tee shirt and hat that was cut to her rib cage revealing her stomach peircing and JC tatoo.

I quickly got ready, picked up my car keys and headed to the car with Kelly. I headed to McDonalds drive through and order us breakfast. Then, i sped to Amy Westcott's WWE wrestling attire shop.

Kelly and I got out of the car after I parked it and walked In to see none other than the Diva's champion herself Brie Bella talking to Amy about demolishing who ever Power Of The People chose.

**{Kelly's Point Of View}**

"Hi,John" she said rolling her eyes at me while reaching for a hug fom John.

"Ummhm" I did cleaning my throat while signaling John to break it up.

Then, all of a sudden I saw Brie grab the back of John's neck and kissed him. I saw red as I grabbed her hair as I started punching her and throwing her into anything I could find. I got on top of her and started punching the shit out of her until her lip and nose started bleeding. I felt John grab me by the hips and try to help me regain my composure.

"You better hope the P.O.P doesn't vote for me 'cuz im going to beat your ass and take your divas championship. Trust me the stunt that you just pulled you better pray to god that you face Beth Pheonix before me because If I face you I will ruin your career. You scanky little bitch."

John literally had to carry me to the car while holding my outfit in the other hand.

"Damn Kellz, I never seen that side of you. Its kind of sexy" he leaned in for a kiss as I put my hand on his lips and said "Nu-Uh not until you brush your teeth, I don't know where her mouth been" I said as I put my hand on her hips. " John, let's drop this clothes off at home and so you can brush." I said as he gave me the Are-you-kidding-me-look. "Dead Serious" I said giving the I'm-Not-In-The-Mood-Look.


	4. Chapter 4

John went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth as I said. Then, went home got all his things over to My I mean Our house. Then, unpacked what he didn't need to go to San Antonio for Monday Night Raw.

He loaded the car and got into the drivers seat as I got into the passenger seat. It was a quiet ride to the airport until I got there. I saw Maryse/Ted, Eve/Randy. While,John went to get our tickets I got hugs all around. I pulled the girls to talk to them.

"I gotta tell you something...John and I are dating" I said with a light smile on my face.

" Kelly.. Isn't he married?" Maryse said giving me the look

"He is getting a divorce because he sorta caught his wife in bed with his brother" I told her.

"Oh, just checking" Maryse said while tucking her long blond hair behind her ear.

"Congrats" Eve said hugging me once again.

" Where there is happiness... there is Bitches." I said trying to relax.

"No Wayy! What happened?" Eve said with a eager grin while rubbing her hands together causing friction in the palm of her hands.

"Lets Just say that I had to beat a bitch ass today and it was not inside of the ring" I said breathing through my nostrils that felt very hot.

"Was It... Maxine?"Maryse said.

"No"

"Then, tell us." Maryse said.

"Okay. Okay, today John and I went to pick up my ring attire at Amy's shop and we ran into Brie. She hugged John and I didn't have a problem at first because they were just being cordial. Then, before I knew it she grabbed the back of John's neck and kissed him. So, I flipped out and attacked her. I threw her into Amy's sowing machine and wall. Then, I started hitting her in the face as she started to bleed from the nose and the mouth. John literally had to grab me off of her and carry me to the car. She's very lucky he did cause I would've killed her. I threatned her and told her that she better pray that the wwe Unvirse doesn't vote the highest for me because I was going to beat her ass and take the Divas championship. I even told her that I going to be worst than Beth Pheonix." I said getting angry about what happened.

"I never seen that side to you. You would make a great heel" Maryse said.

"I kinda feel bad for wrecking Amy's shop so, I think I'm going to write a check to her to pay for everything I destroyed" I said.

"Oh, never mind" Maryse said.

"HahaHaHa, I wish I was there" Eve said laughing so hard that she ended up in tears.

"Ladiiies, the plane is here" Randy yelled with his suitcase.

We grabbed our suitcase and ran on to the plane as we went to get seats. This plane was nice it had a six person seat that you could raise up from the middle. We took that seat up in 1st Class. We sat In a boy/girl Order based on who we were dating. Not even 15 minutes I fell asleep cuddled under John. Damn, was he warm.


	5. Chapter 5

After the plane ride, we all departed and made our way to our hotel rooms. Me and John's room was right in between Ted/Maryse and Eve/Randy. We couldn't sleep because of the constant sounds coming from both sides of the thin walls. I eventually went downstairs to the lobby and asked for a room change because tomorrow was the voting of P.O.P and I need rest. Then, we took our things to our new hotel room. I got into the shower and set it to the hottest level and felt the release in my muscles from sleeping in the plane seat. I washed my long blond hair and added the honey brown to the highlights. I came out the shower and wrapped my towel. I put on my pink pajamas and blew out my hair which looked really different than how i usually look. Honey brown gave me more of an edge than just the plain blond look. Then I got into bed next to John who was still watching cartoons and was actually laughing aloud like a 5 year old kid even though that was 7 times his age. Before I knew it I was fast asleep and I was wrapped up like sushi by John.

**The Next Morning**

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Oh My God. Its 10 Am... John get up! We have to eat breakfast and gather everything for raw tonight.

"Kelly,Did you for get to set the alarm clock for 8 am?" He said while wiping his eyes and heading straight for the bathroom.

"Yup, pretty much" I said.

About 30 minutes of getting ready we made our way down to breakfast to meet Eve,Randy,Maryse and Ted eating.

"Well,Well,Well. Isn't it the late love birds" Randy said while lightly chuckling.

"Man shut up."John said before greeting everyone at the breakfast table before both him and I went over to the counter to ask for what we wanted.

Then we sat down, ate quickly because they started getting impatient. We drove to Morgan's Wonderland , I got scared and couldn't move. John could see the fear in my eyes and then said "Are you really scared? Your a professional ass-kicker and was nominated for best butt-kicker on Nickolodean." He had to shake me so that I could snap out of it. I was really scared and just my luck the first thing they wanted to go on was a rollercoaster. "Are You Fucking Kidding Me?" I thought as I heard John suggest that we should go on a big scary rollercoaster called"The Cyclone"

We all got on, strapped in and It started moving. It was about 2 minutes long but It felt like 3 hours. They just kept laughing at me because I was screaming before the rollercoaster even started moving. About 5 rides and 6 pizza's later we got in Randy's rental and made our way back to our hotel rooms to get our things for Monday Night RAW tonight.

We all went downstairs and saw about 5 limos for the rest of the wwe superstars and divas here. John and I shared a limo with Eve/Randy and Maryse/Ted. We all talked and before we got out the limo John kissed me because we couldn't put it out there until his divorce from Liz was finalized.

I made my way to the diva's locker room to change into my ring attire then went in my position as Eve and Beth did the same waiting for the wwe Power Of the People to vote for who will face Brie Bella For The Diva's Championship and after 10 Minutes:

A) Eve **11%**

B)Kelly Kelly **53%**

C)Beth Pheonix **36%**

**"**Yes" as I thought as I felt two hands on my shoulder as I walked to the gorilla to face that stupid Bitch for the Diva's Championship.

**After** **Match**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before Getting To The Story, I want To Shoutout these people who took time out of they're day to read and respond to my story.**

**-MissTink1987-(You should check out her stories some time.. they're really good.)**

**-UnbelievinglyRandom-is completely honest but yet caring and considerate of your feelings.**

**-Challenge King- Actually added my first fanfiction story to their favorites list.**

**-jen07201- She follows my story.**

**You Guys Rock! Thanks For being so supportive! I will add more people as my story progresses.**

**Oh By the way today is my bday- =]**

CHAPTER 6

As I walked out I felt the rush of emotion from the crowd as I got into the ring and stood on the turnbuckles doing my signature pose and signature smile. It was so much tension in the ring between Brie And I that you could cut through it with a knife. The bell rang.

**Match-**

We hooked arms as Nikki was lurking around the ring. I quickly took control as Brie turned it around and began using the ropes to push the back of my neck referee broke it up and Brie shoved my head. I asked her if she was serious as I was about to hit her before I could raise my hand she ran around the ring and slid in. Nikki then caused a distraction for her sister to kick me off the side of the ring. Brie quickly got out of the ring and threw me back in. She then slammed my head into the top turnbuckle and I bounced back and slid to the ground. Brie started choking me with her foot. She did it again and kicked me in the taunted me from outside off the ring. She went for the pin but I kicked out at 2. After a few hurtful moves I used the rope for a pin but she reversed it and I reversed it again for the 3 count and got the win.

**After Match-**

After posing with the title that I had won. I walked in hearing a whole lot of cheering as I felt a huge arm around my waist I turned around to see John with a huge grin on his face. His dimples were so deep. Deeper than usual... Like so deep that you can put juice on the side of his face and drink out of it. He had his WWE Championship.

"The Champion Couple"Eve said while holding on to Randy. Before I could say anything I heared Maryse ran out the Divas locker room screaming " Oh My God, Kelly you won the divas championship. You kept your word."

We gathered our things and changed my clothes as I proudly carried around my Divas Championship over my left shoulder. John and I seperated from the bunch as we walked to his car. He said he was taking me out as a reward for winning the Divas Championship. WOW The only think was" Am I a child?Children gets rewards. I wonder where were going". As we got out of the car we walked toward Rhonda's Dance Lessons." John... You shouldn't have " I said while hugging him tightly. " Kelly, I have known you long enough to know that when you say You shouldn't have means you better have" he said with a grin before grabbing my hand and dragging me into the studio.

The dance instructors Trey and Sasha came in and began trying to teach us moves. Then, Sasha took John aside trying to get him to loosen up his hips.I couldn't help but feel jealous and started gazing into space while Trey was trying to get my attention. Then, everything went black and when I woke up I was in a hospital bed hooked up to machines."What the hell. Why am I here?" I blurted out. "Maybe because you passed out while were at the dance studio" He said while smiling." Then why are you smiling, that's not good" she said with a confused look. "Oh I don't Know Maybe because your PREGNANT. The Kid's a miracle child. It survived throught your match tonight and your fight with Brie at the Ring Attire Store."

"John, quit playing. It's not funny that not something you joke about"I said.

"Im serious. Your 5 weeks pregnant Kelly" John said happily.

"Oh My God" I knew I was being over emotional but It could have been hormones. At the moment I didn't really care. John quickly got up and hugged me and then kissed on the forehead. " You get some rest" He said.

"John?"

"Yes"

"I Love You"

"I Love You Too" he said before heading to the rest room in my hospital room.

In my head I was pysched but then I quickly realized that I was going to have to give up the divas Championship that I just won.


	7. Chapter 7

**John's Point Of View**

**-Phone Call-(**_**Randy In Italics and John In Regular)**_

"_How is Kelly?"_

_**"**_She Is Good And Pregnant"

"_HuH?"_

"She Is PREGNANT.I'm going to be a dad." John heard screaming coming from the background. Eve snatched the phone that was on speaker from Randy's Grip and said "Oh My me speak to Kelly" John quickly handed Kelly the phone.

**Kelly's Point of View**

"Hello"

"Hey Kelly. How are you feeling?"

" 's just that I didn't Know I was pregnant because my you know what was on time. The doctor's said that's why I fainted . When, your pregnant your not supposed to have your you know what"

"How are you going to tell Vince about this. I won't I will have John do it". I handed John my phone as he spoke to Vince McMahon but he wants us to call him the MacMan because he thinks it makes him sound quote on quote Cool.

"Eve,Im going to call you later. I have to head home to get ready for summerslam tomorrow"

"Oka"y, but wait your still competing"

"No, MacMan came up with a segment called Kelly Kelly's Surprise and Im going to announce my maternity leave because Vince promised that I will have a job after I have this baby but I do have to give up my championship. They're will be a battle royal. You and Maryse will be in it fighting it out with other divas. I wish you good luck.. Bye."

" Bye"

**End Of Phone Call**

"John, can we leave now"

"Sure"

They got into the car. Stopped at a drive thru McDonalds and got home. She got into bed next to John and couldn't help but think about they're future together.

They did Nothing all day but eat and layed in bed watching movie. A Mixture of Anime, Comedy and Romance.

Then, they quickly got ready for summerslam. They only took about 3 hours getting ready. Then headed toward the quickly got out the car and made they're way to the back entrance. They sat back there for a while until it was time for Kelly's segment. She made her way to the gorilla and walked down the ramp wearing my street clothes. Holding one hand in the air with the divas chmpionship and pointing with the other hand with the other one.

"What's Going On? Im not going to drag this out but I will not be in the ring for a while and I will be turning my divas championship."

She Heard alot of Booing

"Well, I can't Compete because I'm 5 weeks pregnant. Its just amazing how this Kid in here survived the match I had with Brie Bella to win the match in the first place"

"Who's The dad" some random guy said.

"Good Question. Come On out Baby Daddy" As the them music hit the room and John ran out I hearded and witnessed a over flow of emotions from the arena.

" Yep. There is one more thing"John got on one Knee and asked me to marry him.

" Yes." I said as he kissed me then picked me up and put me on his shoulder while I was waving like a queen as we moved farther away from the ring.

The commentary from Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler was amazing." Heading Up The Ramp Is Mr And Mrs. Cena" Michael Cole said. "Congradulation John and Kelly Kelly."


	8. Chapter 8

**ON Smackdown (Kelly's Point Of View)**

"As I forgot to announce to the wwe universe is that tonight there will be a divas battle royal in which the winner is the new WWE Divas Championship. There will be 10 diva competitors who go by the names of : Alicia Fox,Rosa Mendes, Natalya, Beth Pheonix,Layla, Aj Lee,Caitlyn,Eve Torres,Tamina,Aksana and last but not least Maryse. I will be on commentary with Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole." I said flashing my signature smile and wave as i made my way to the commentary area.

They all made they're way out to the bell rang and they started pummeling on each other and before I knew it Aj, Beth,Alicia,Rosa and Natalya was eliminated then it was down to Layla,Tamina,Aksana,Eve and Caitlyn . Eve,Aksana,Maryse ,Tamina and Caitlyn had been eleminated. I got out of the commentary chair and raised Layla's hand high into the air as I said " WWE you new diva's Champion Layla" as her theme song Insatiable played loudly through out the arena.

"On the behalf of smackdown's general manager Booker T who had to leave immediately I'm announcing the main event, tonight John Cena will Face Cm Punk for the wwe championship under these rules. If the Big Show or any other wwe superstar comes down to the ring and interfers or causes a distraction for anyone of these 2 wwe superstars will be suspended from smackdown and raw until further notice. Lets get this ma-"

But before I could finish my sentence CM Punk came down to the ring and started demanding respect over and over again. I raised the mic from down by my side and underneath my lips and said " PUNK, for crying out loud will you JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! DAMN YOU GOT MORE HORMONES THAN I DO. Lemme make this clear as possible, you don't demand respect you earn it by coming out to the ring and giving it the best you've got. Complaining isn't going to help and I swear to god If I wasn't pregnant I would kick your respect demanding ass right now. I really hope that your here when I get back. But instead Im going to stick around to see you get your ass kicked by someone who can do way more damage than I can." As I go to step out of the ring, I feel the grip of someone. None other than that jackass Cm Punk, I slap him with all the power I had in which sent him straight down to the floor but before it got any uglier than it already was. I quickly heard loud music playing out of the speakers as John ran down the ramp and into the ring while assisting me out of the ring and turning back around.

"Wow, Congradulations. You layed your hand On Kelly and Now she kicked your ass and have her hand print left on your cheek" He said laughing while removing his hat rubbing his hand through his head and re-adjusting his hat back on like he always does.

"That dog needs to be trained Cena, and If you can't train it then I will." Cm Punk said with a smirk.

"You bastard. The only dog you know is the one that give birth to you. Your so straight-edge but I have a picture of you smoking a few hours ago. Matter of fact lets show the picture"

"OOOOOHHHHH" The entire arena yelled. They quickly started yelling "Fake-Edge"

"Enough said.. Lets ring the bell" The bell rang and within 10 seconds the match was over. Punk was layed flat out on the floor.

"Your New WWE Champion, JOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNN NNNNNNN CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAA AAAAAAA!" Justin Roberts yelled. I ran into the ring and hugged my sweaty yet sexy fiancee' as Smackdown ended.

**End Of Smackdown**

We went back to his locker room, he changed and we went to the hotel directly because I wasn't feeling too good. When, we got the hotel I had a crazy craving for steaks so John went out and bought some from some kind of restaurant. When, he got back we ate and then as soon as I finished eating I threw up. I was so upset that I literally cried myself to sleep. But, I couldn't help but hear John laughing over my head.

"What's so funny?" I asked turning to face John.

"Nothing, Its just so funny that your literally cry over steak. Really?" John said with a smirk.

"There Is not one fucking thing funny about me not being able to keep anything down in my stomach without throwing it up and when I do keep it down I get fat. In about 4 more months I'm going to look like I have a freaking bus infront of me." I quickly caught on to what I was saying and said "I'm Sorry" as I kissed John on the cheek turned to face the wall and placed his hand on my stomach.

_4 Months Later_

It was 5 months of Kelly's Pregnancy which meant it was time to find out the sex of the baby. Kelly had called Eve and Maryse who brought Randy and Ted to accompany them to find out the sex of the baby. John and Kelly quickly got ready and hopped into Randy's rental toward Kelly's LA doctor . They went into the waiting room stated they're appointment and within 14 minutes they were in the doctor's office.

"It's going to be cold so brace yourself" said.

He placed the cold gel on turned on the machine and faced it toward the group who was standing behind Kelly who was layed out on the bed.

"There is 2 heartbeats in which means your having twins. It looks like One Boy and One Girl. Congradulations!"

"Tw-twins?" I raised an eye brow and fainted right on that spot I was in.

I woke up in the back of th car with Eve and Maryse. Maryse had an ice pack over my head.

"What happened? Where is John? Answer Me!" I yelled out of frustration.

"He went out" Randy said from the front seat.

"Where?" I said with a slight attitude.

"I don't Know"Randy said as he pulled up into a drive through at McDonalds. He asked Me what i wanted I said " Big Mac,Large Fries, 20 peice chicken nuggets, Large sprite, Vanilla Milkshake, Snack Wrapp and a bag of chocolate chip cookies."

"What the Hell Is wrong with you?. How is it possible that one person can eat all of that food" Randy turned and said.

"Hello, was you just there. Im obviously pregnant. Im eating for 3 people smartass."

Then we took a sharp turn and headed into an unknown area. "Where are we going" I asked.

"We want to show you something" Eve said. We got out of the car and walked into a vacant lot and through the back door of a dark place. I turned the door knob and I heard "SURPRISE". I jumped back and right into Maryse who was standing right behind me.

" You 4 son of a bitches you knew what John was up to and didn't tell me" as I turned to hug each and everyone of you.

"Im gonna get you for that" I said as he pulled me in for a hug and kissed me on my for head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kelly's Point Of View**

"So you and everyone else pretended to forget my birthday so you can do all of this" Kelly said.

"That was the idea" John said flashing his signature smile.

"Happy Birthday Kelly" Adam said aka Edge to the entire wwe universe.

"Thanks Ad. So who is this we have here?" she asked turning to the dark-haired beauty.

"Oh, This Is Loren my girlfriend. Loren this is Kelly, John,Randy,Eve, Ted And Maryse" Adam said pointing the person as he said their name.

"Hi, Nice to meet all of you" she said flashing her blinding-white teeth at the group while shaking each and everyone of their hand before walking away hand and hand with Adam to meet the rest of the group which was mostly the entire raw roster give or take a few of the divas and superstars.

"She seems nice" I said

"I completely disagree. I think she is another one of those scandalous goldigging bitches who uses her assests to get where she wants in life like his ex Ariana." Maryse said before saying something in french " stupide chienne".

"What does that even mean?" Ted turned and asked with concern and a hint of annoyance.

"Its stupid bitch in french" Maryse said.

"Why do you even care who Adam dates?" Ted asked.

"Because when he caught Ariana in bed with John Morrison it was me he came too and I don't want to have to put up with that again. Now if you will go and have a little talk with " Maryse said before walking to the direction of Loren and Adam.

"That is not a good position to be in. Trust me I know" Randy said with a nervous chuckle.

"Wait, Maryse did that to you too?" Eve asked Randy.

"Yeah she did and trust I have never been more scared in my life. I don't want her to do what she threatened to do if I hurt you" Randy said.

"What did she say she would do to you?" John asked.

"She said she would cut my balls off and put it in the blender" Randy said with a scared look on her face.

"She told me that she would tazer my balls if I put it anywhere else but inside Kelly" John said with a kinda terrified look on her face.

"Just imagine what she is saying to poor Loren" I said.

**John Point Of View**

A few hours later the party ended and everyone left but Eve,Randy,Ted and Maryse because they were going to help clean up so that we could leave sooner for New York. We have to drive so that we could make it in time for raw raw which was 3 days a head since Kelly was pregnant. I turned around and saw Kelly was fast asleep on the table with cake on her face so I decided to take a picture of it. I quickly tapped Randy who just started cracking up causing the rest of the group to turn around and do the same. I picked Kelly up while Eve grabbed her purse and headed towards Randy's car. When we got to the hotel I placed Kelly on the bed so that I could pack our things and called the zip car company to get a big 3 long seated van and space in the middle. I asked for a tv and heater. The total was approximately $315.50 . After I got off the phone I noticed that Kelly was awake. So she grabbed her suitcase and dragged it to the elevator with me behing her. We went to Eve,Randy ,Ted and Maryse's floor and knocked on Eve and Randy's Room while Kelly knocked on Ted and Maryse's room. They quickly exited and we went downstairs,returned our roomkeys,collected our van keys and loaded the car. We hopped in and took of in the direction of Lilly's an italian restaurant that serves the best food in my opinion. We ate and got back into the car but Kelly was the last one in because she started throwing up. She got back into the car and said " Does anyone have a mint?" with a disgusted look on her face. "Here" Maryse said while handing Kelly a mint. "Thanks" Kelly said.

"You should've never ate all that cake" I said with a little fatherly tone.

"Oh shut up, it was chocolate cake and besides OOOUUUCCCHHHH" Kelly yelled.

"What's wrong?" I said asking Kelly.

"I think we got a wwe superstar and diva because they both got one mean double teamed me" Kelly said in pain.

I placed a hand on her stomach and felt a foot on my hand. I smiled before I kissed her stomach but was kicked in the face. This was the first time I was actually happy about being kicked in the face.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Another 4 months later**_

_**Kelly's Point Of View**_

John,Randy,Ted,Maryse and Eve were at our place when I felt some weird liqud release from my bladder. It felt like I peed myself, John could see the uncomfortability in my face.

"What's the matter?" John asked me with a concerned look on his face.

"I think my water, Just broke" I said trying to get up.

"Wait what?" He asked kind of confused.

"**MY WATER FUCKING JUST BROKE YOU ASS!"** Kelly yelled.

"Randy,You drive" He said throwing the car keys to Randy the keys before picking me up and rushing outside behind Randy who had to open the door.

After 10 minutes of hustling and bustling we were in the hospital and I was getting contractions by the way .(Just like being pushed of the top rope and falling on your back). I started going crazy.

"Give me the Motherfucking drugs!" I said as I started rummaging through the doctors supplies which was right beside me.

"You know that's not going to help"Randy said with the camera in my face.

"Come here Randy " I said as calm as possible.

As Randy walked over to me. I slapped the camera out of his hand which caused it to break and started wailing out on him with slaps back and forth. John stepped in the room and released my grip from Randy's shirt as Eve and Maryse were to busy laughing at Randy who was now holding on to his cheeks like Kevin McCallister from Home Alone.

"John, If you don't let my hand go, I'll cut your balls off because appearantely you can't bag it up." I yelled turning red.

Within 25 minutes I deliver two beautiful babies.

**WRITER'S NOTE: Vote for names. One of each.**

**Boy Names**

**1)John Christopher Cena**

**2)John Chauncey Cena**

**3)John Aiden Cena**

**Girl Names**

**1)Jayd Eve Cena**

**2) Janelle Mayse Cena**

**3) Janae Casey Cena**


	11. Chapter 11

John had been so distracted with the whole labor thing that he hadn't realized the date that he had realized and Kelly didn't mention anything about it until after the baby's was her surprise to John. She had given birth to twins on John's told the others to act like they didn't remember so that she could od what she had planned.

"Hey, John." She said grinning tiredly. " Did you hear what the doctor said?"

"Yeah" He said holding their baby girl. **Janae Casey Cena**

"What Did he say? When and what time were they born?" She said holding their baby boy, **John Christopher Cena**.

Before he could answer Kelly told Randy to put it on film . He quickly said "Remember what happened to my camera " he said doing the cookoo sign.

"I'll just video tape it on my phone and upload it to something later on" Eve said.

John quickly checked his phone.

He quickly saw the date on the top of the blackberry _"April 23,2009"_.

He was taken aback as a huge smile tugged across his face. "So you guys acted to forget about my birthday so that she could get me back for the surprise birthday".

"Pretty Much" Kelly said.

**2 Days** **Later **

As Kelly was at home while John and the others had to fly out to Minnesota for the filming of Monday Night Raw. She was very had been up for the past two days because when she finally got one to sleep the other woke up.

**Kelly's Point Of View**

****"I so wish John was here" she thought while getting up to get something to eat.

Then all of a sudden Kelly tiredly passes out on the kitchen floor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **_I'm Sorry for not updating later but I started school again and was really busy with homework, studying, and other things_**.**

**A Few Months Later**

As Kelly got ready to walk down the aisle all she could do was smile. She quickly kissed her dad on the cheek as she watched Eve and Randy walk down the aisle.

After both Randy and Eve took their spot she knew it was cue. She walked down the aisle. The pastor said the regular and common things pastors say sat weddings until it was time for them to say their vows. Kelly went first

"I, take you, John to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you are and will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us. Even death won't do us apart" She said as tears of joy escaping her eyes before John wiped away the tear with his thumb.

"John, You may now recite your vows" the priest said.

" I John, take you Kelly to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward."

As they placed both place rings on each others hand. The priest said " I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." John smiled lightly before leaning in to Kelly. They took each other hand in hand as they jumped the broom. Then, they departed to go get dressed for the reception.

Kelly got into a a light pink dress with a short front and a long back that said " Mrs. John Cena at the end of the dress in the back area. While John wore a knitted vest over his white shirt,black slacks and black dress shoes.

They stepped out and the first thing they did was dance. They slow danced as Randy bumped him with his hips sending him of to the side as he spoke into the microphone. "I have known John for 10 years and Kelly for about 4 and a half years. I know the last thing they want to do is dance to slow music so let me do everyone a favor and get this party started." Randy switched the music to club music and and he raised his head to see John And Kelly getting down on the dance floor. He couldn't help but chuckle as he noticed Johnny Fabo And Carol getting down on the dance floor just as every one else was. He signaled the dj to get back to position after his break. As the music continued Kelly threw the bouquet in which Aj caught.

A few hours of partying John and Kelly exited the party room as everyone watched them climb into a limo that took of say Just married.

**The Future**

John and Kelly celebrated their 2nd year anniversary.

Janae and J.c graduated elementary school a few months ago.

JasMia started first grade and Jordan started Kindergarten.

" I couldn't ask for a better life or a better life or a better wife." he said while rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

" I Love You John Cena" she said smiling.

" I Love you too Kelly Cena" John said.

" I don't feel so good" Kelly said running to the bathroom and emptying he contents of her stomach

"Jooooohnnnn" She yelled. He stood by the door as she turned to face him

He shrugged his shoulder smiling mischieviously.

"Baby Number 5?" she said.

" Or baby Number 5 and 6?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't push it Cena" she said sternly before smiling lightly.

"Whatever you say." He said before wrapping his arm around her waist.

The End!

**A/N: Please R&R. Tell me what was good and what I can do better. Give me suggestions on love stories based on wwe. Go easy on me though this was my first fanfic story.**


End file.
